deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/All-Out Mythical War Tourney round 3: Zan Lang vs Scudders P. Keratosis
|-| Info= Name: Zan Lang Age: Over 100 years old (looks to be in his 30's) Height: 5'4 Race: Human (Chinese) |-|Appearance= Long black hair tied in a ponytail, emerald green eyes that stare deep into your soul, and a small mustache. Triangular chin and smooth cheekbones. He has an overall strong medium muscualar build, tight biceps, and cut legs. His waredrobe consists of a traditional green Chines Long Clothing with white cuffs and a dragon wrapping around his waist, black pants stuffed in his white socks, and solid black shoes. Has two large jugs of his infamous homemade wine, strong enough to get a huan drunk with one drop, hanging from his waist. |-| Personality= Zan, at heart, is a very happy and jovial type of person who always helps those in need when he is around. He always enjoys company and is quite a party animal when he is sauced on the good stuff, if you catch my drift. On a deeper level, Zan is a very philisophical and wise for his age, who wishes to pass down his teachings to those who are worthy of wielding his fighting style. In battle, Zan Lang is a very calm and calculating fighter who enjoys a good match to test his abilities to the fullest. |-|Backstory= Zan Lang was once the star pupil of the famous Chinese fighter Wong Fei Hung, until one day he was forcefully kicked out of the school by his master after a school brawl. Little did he know, his master Wong Fei Hung has purposely did so for he has taught Lang everything he had, and believed the young Lang must create his own destiny. Resentful at first, Zan Lang swore to his master that he will create the ultimate "Drunken Boxing" Technique that will even shatter the stars above, and sets out for training in the deep mysterious Chinese forest for nearly 20 years. Zan Lang then came back to the mainland and challenged China's toughest fighters against his legendary "Mad Devil Drunken Boxing" Style. Zan Lang defeated them all without any effort. He then went back to his old school to challenge his master once again, however as he arrived to the school, Master Wong Fei Hung had already passed. Reflecting on his master's teaching that martial arts is not always about fighting, Zan Lang sets out on a global quest to spread his style across the world and find those worthy of teaching them the way of The Mad Devil Drunken Boxing. |-| Weapons= Feng Emo Zui Quan "Mad Devil Drunken Boxing Style": Considered by Zan Lang to be the "perfect" martial arts style. Mad Devil Drunken Boxing was conceived during his training in the boxing. Utilizing the teachings he learned from his master and on his own, he combined his drunken boxing with several other kung fu styles such as Drunken Monkey, Dragon, and Tiger to developed the perfect defense and offense against any style of combat. Techniques Elephant Stomps Rat: Zan Lang stomps on the ground with extreme force, creating a massive 10 km radius shockwave. Knocking multiple opponents several feet away. Bear Swipes Paw: Zan Lang thrust his fist at an extremely fast rate, creating a a burst of air capable of breaking through a solid brick wall. Dog Digs Hole: Zan Lang kicks the ground, throwing a wave a dirt at his opponent in order to blind and distract them. if he kicks continuously, The wave of dirt becomes bigger. Wife Screams At Drunken Husband: Zan Lang let's out a sonic scream, capable of deafening his opponent temporarily. Devil Tornado Kick: Zan Lang Spins around in a circular motion, creating a small vortex of air to lift his opponent up before striking them with a upper side kick. Rabbit Attacks Wolf: Zan Lang strikes his opponent with a back kick, Lang quickly lifts his other leg and spins in mid-air, striking his opponent in the face with another kick. Bull Gorging Horns: Zan Lang flashsteps towards his opponent and strikes them in the chest and stomach with both fists at the same time. Centipede Strikes Thrice: Zan Lang kicks his opponent in the knee, forcing them to kneel down. He finishes it with a kick to the stomach and neck. Monkey Attacks With Frenzy: Zan Lang strikes his enemy over 40 times within a minute, attacking the chest and stomach area before finishing it with an uppercut to the chin. Tiger Slashes Rival: Zan Lang infuses his fingertips with Chi, giving off a light blue aura, capable of slashing his opponent to pieces. The strength of the aura can cut through solid diamond. Frog Jumps on Lilypad: Zan Lang jumps from angle to angle with extreme speed, appearing as some sort of blur to his enemies before striking. Monkey Dances on Master's Face: Zan Lang jumps on his opponent's head and stomps on it 20 times with great force. Hunter Fires Arrow: While in mid-air, Zan Lang Thrust his fist forward, sending out a spear of Chi energy at his opponent, capable of piercing through thick armor and flesh. Eagle Blinds Prey: Zan Lang lunges at his opponent and wraps himself around them, before gouging both of their eyes out. Drunken Snake Dances Happily: Zan Lang flexes his muscle and bones to mimic the movement of a serpent, making him extremely maneuverable and flexible. This technique is greatly increased when Lang is intoxicated. Snake Rears Its' Fangs: Zan Lang strikes his opponent's chi pressure points around their body, immobilizing them from movement in the process. Snake Whips Tail: Zan Lang kicks at an extremely fast rate, making it seem that his leg has extended in length. Zan Lang strikes seven times in a single second from this technique. Dragon Clamps Jaws: An Anti-Weapon technique. Zan Lang ensnares his opponents weapons between his forearms and breaks them in two. Spider Ensnares Fly: Zan Lang blocks an opponent's strike and spins behind them. Lang then wraps his arm around their neck and trap them in a devastating headlock. Afterwards, He can strike them multiple times. Mantis Snatches Prey: An extremely lethal technique. Zan Lang attacks his opponent's vital areas with extreme and brutal precision, resulting in instant death. Zan Lang Rarely uses this technique as he refrains himself from killing his opponent. Monkey Climbs Tree: Made against much larger opponent's. Zan Lang grabs a hold of his large opponents limb and begins to crawl around their body akin to a monkey, distracting them in the process, Lang then wraps his legs around his opponent and uses the momentum to throw his opponent down. Bee Stings Enemy: Zan Lang crouches down and hits his opponent's abdomen area with an elbow strike. This attack causes severe cramps from the pressure point he hits. Uncle Taints The Wine: Zan Lang spits out a glob of his wine at a extremly high velocity. On impact, the glob of wine can crack an opponent's nose and the sting component of the wine will cause temporary blindness. Grandma Cracks Window: Zan Lang let's out a very loud flatceulat sound from his behind. The stench from it is so foul that it will clog up his opponent's nose and cause them to gag, leaving them momentarily distracted. Dragon Soars Through Stars: A very powerful technique. Zan Lang focuses his chi and fires a blast of energy in the shape of a dragon. the blast can range from a sever burn knockout or complete and total incineration. After Image: Using the combination of his speed, agility, and reflexes Zan Lang can create an after image of himself with an instantaneous burst of speed. Secret Drunken Techniques Golden Belly Technique: Only used when he is very drunk. Zan Lang manfiest the Chi and alcohol in his body to create an incredibly golden aura around his body. This technique greatly increases his durability for approximately 15 seconds before draining him completely of energy and chi. Ultimate Drunken Technique-Golden Fist of The Intoxicated Buddah: Can only be used while in the Golden Belly form and is Zan Lang's ultimate technique and last resort. Zan Lang focuses all of his technique into his fist for one final strike. Lang flashsteps towards his opponent and let's out a precise burst of chi energy into them, draining them from all of their energy and completely incapacitating them from the fight. This attack can also disrupt and cancel magical attacks in the process. This technique however also drains Lang from all of his energy and incapacitate him as well. |-| Magic= Chi Manipulation: While training in the forest, Zan Lang managed to discover the essence of Chi, a spiritual force that courses through every living being and keeps the natural balance. Lang focuses his Chi by increasing his physical and spiritual capabilities beyond the normal limits. With it, he is able to perform impossible feats and create energy manifestation. Superhuman Strength: Zan Lang is able to lift up to 40 tons max (80 when intoxicated), as he usually carries a 40 ton boulder up and down a mountain path as one of his exercise. However, Langs' striking force is extremely powerful. He is able to exert up to 850 tons (1650 when intoxicated) per sq. inch in one strike of his fist. 1000 (1500) with one of his kicks. Superhuman Speed: Zan Lang is able to run up to 100 miles (200 while intoxicated). He is also able to leave after image of himself by using the combination of his speed, agility, and reflexes. Superhuman Agility: Zan Lang is able to jump over 20 feet in the air. He is able to achieve this by jumping over tall trees as a daily exercise. Superhuman Reflexes: Zan Lang has very precise reflexes from his training. He is able to dodge and catch flying objects in mid-air. This is greatly increased while intoxicated. Enchanced Senses: Lang's senses are enhanced greatly, especially his hearing. Superhuman Stamina: Zan Lang is able to keep fighting for days and resist the effects of poison for a certain amount of time before finding some kind of aid. Superhuman Endurance: Zan Lang is able to endure extreme amount of pain before finally succumbing. He is also able to control the blood flow within his body. Superhuman Equilibrium: Zan Lang has complete and total control of his balance. This is achieve by extreme exercise techniques like standing still on top of a mountain top. Hardened Limbs: Through training and focused Chi, Zan Lang has able to harden his arms and legs to be stronger than steel. With it, he is able to cancel out most weaponry by shattering them with little effort. Extreme Flexibility: In one of his techniques, Zan Lang's Flexibility makes him extremely mobile and agile. |-| Strengths= *Intoxicaton: Once Zan Lang drinks some of his infamous wine and becomes increasingly drunk, all of his physical attributes and skills increase by 100% than before. Lang becomes more flexible, is aware of his environment, and can notice the smallest cracks in his opponent's way of combat. His reflexes increase to the point where his opponent's strikes appear as slow motion. If he drinks TOO much of his wine, Zan Lang goes into a uncontrollable drunken rage. *Indomitable Spirit: Zan Lang's fighting spirit is undying and uncontrollable. Even when faced with the most impossible odds, the gravest of wounds, the strongest of poisons, the most alluring hypnosis, Zan Lang will never submit to defeat and will keep on fighting to the bitter end until every ounce of his strength is depleted. *Improvised Fighting Style: Zan Lang's Mad Devil Drunken Boxing has alot in common with his way of fighting: carefree and goes with the flow. Zan Lang improvises his way of fighting to match his opponent's flow of combat, creating unknown stances and techniques on the spot to keep his opponent's guessing on how he will strike next, unknowingly leaving them open for the perfect knockout. Other advantages: *Master Fighter: Zan Lang is one of, if not, the best martial artist in the entire world. His reputation and skills in his Drunken Boxing has made his name legendary. Capable of taking down an entire army of armed soldiers without taking a single scratch as one legend put it. His martial arts style has made his entire body a living weapon, capable of destroying the most deadliest weapon with nothing but his fist, and immobilize the strongest warriors by striking their Chi pressure points with his thumb.. Zan Lang has a strong hatred of weapons, believing them to be a sign of weakness to the warrior spirit. *Experience: Zan Lang has traveled across the world spreading his teachings and facing various amount of opponents, whether they be human or non human. He has learned and witness vast amount of philosophical, political, scientific and artistic teachings as the world changes around him through time and has achieved a vast amount of wealth. However, he still remains the vagabond fighter he was before, still traveling off the beaten path in search of worthy students and a good match. |-| Weaknesses= *Drunken Rage: Although rare, if Zan Lang drinks way too much alcohol he will go into a uncontrollable drunken rage. Unable to think properly, he will attack anyone on site without hesitation and will destroy object in his way. Calm minded and very tactical fighters can use this to their advantage and subdue him to unconsciousness. *Chi Exhaustion: By using his secret techniques, Zan Lang would drain all of the energy in his body to the point of unconsciousness. Rendering him into a deep sleep that could last for days, unless someone gives him a whiff of food or alcohol. Scudders P. Keratosis (Lasifer) *'Race- Human'. Because all other races be lame unless you're an anthromorphic pillow. *'Appearance- '''Wears two pillows duct taped onto his stomach and back, bubble-wrap around his neck, a stainless-steel dog bowl helmet with a Top Hat glued on top, used water goggles, bright red rain boots, quarteroids, a yellow blanky as a cape, and he has a grizzly beard. *'Personality'''- He's a crazy Hobo that thinks his enemies are Commie Abominations crafted in North Korea through scavenging raccoon and possum limbs. *'Backstory-' Scudders P. Keratosis is a Traveling Australian, but prefers to call himself a Hobo, which only he can call himself, others must call him Homeless. He traveled to Brazil where he learned Krav Maga 'cuz I gotta know some Martial Arts somehow. He also hunts down North Korean Commie Abominations. =Weaponry= *Explosive Possum Bolas- Bolas with three Possum heads attached, filled to the brim with explosives. *Fire Axe of Fireness- A Fire Axe that is on Fire. *Hellfire Gauntlets of Beelzebub- Spiked Gauntlets of Fire given to Scudders by Beelzebub himself. *Needle-Potion of Uberstrongeliensz- A Needle that once injected gives enhanced Strength and Speed to Scudders. *Heat-Seeking Stickeh-Chickens- Once thrown, These Chickens target Scudder's opponent, and on hit, stick to them and explode after several seconds. *Duel Pistol-Crossbows- Simple duel pistol-crossbows. *Incendiary Kiwi Grenades- Kiwis, filled with Incendiary shizz, and explode and catch things on fire, acting like a frag grenade, but with more fruit flavor and fire. *Cannon-Ball Firing Top Hat- A Top Hat that fires cannon balls. *1.21 Jiggawatt Electric Piranha Gun- A device that fires electrified man-eating Piranhas! Can be charged up for more electrified pirhana-ness! *Hand-Held Man-O-War Launcher- A Hand-Held Grenade launcher that fires deadly electrified Jellyfish. *'Magic- Squidmancy:' Sends out Killer Blood-Sucking Mini-Squids from Hobo's palms. *Urikinesis: The Manipulation of piss, taught to him by grand master Leo. *'Mount-' Armored Killer Squid-Jaguar-Ostrich Hybrid from New Zealand *'Strengths-' Strong, Fast, Durable *'Weaknesses-' He's really crazy. Arenas *'The Brothel:' Seems fitting that a few of the warriors could be found here. An enemy can be waiting for his foe to be caught off-guard and then strike. This is a close combat area though, making manuverability a challenge. *'The Lab:' Home to the mad experiments of a alchemist and his concoctions. While the room is large, several tables lined with chemicals and potions are positioned in the room. While enemies can be tossed on to the tables, they're not very strong. In the corner...an experimental creature waits for the lightning strike to awaken him. Battle Arena: The Brothel Scudders sat in the Brothel, drinking whiskey, sourronded by women, and taking a whiff of 'grass'. He sat on a small woden bench, which was on top of a tile floor. Scudders continued to smoke, and rant about Communism. Mid-through his rant, Zan Lang walks into the brothel, and looks at Scudders. Scudders looks back at his opponent, and gets up from his chair. The two stare at each other, and Scudders whips out his Fire Axe of Fireness, while Zan Lang assumes a combat stance. The two stared at each other for several seconds, before Scudders lunges at Zan Lang. Zan Lang is quicker, and is able to dodge Scudder's attack, felling a gust of hot air, from the fire on Scudder's axe. Zan uses Wife Screams at Drunken Husband, the sound ringing through Scudder's ears. As Scudders slams a hand over one of his ears, Zan prepares Rabbit Strikes Wolf, striking Scudders with a back kick, quickly lifts his other leg and spins in mid-air, striking Scudders in the face with another kick. Scudders falls backwards, onto the floor. Scudders quickly jumps up. "You think you're bad? I've killed all of you commie abominations! I killed the president!" Scudders yells, and quickly runs forward with his axe. Scudders swings his axe, attempting to hit Zan, but Zan initiates Bear Strikes Paw, punching Scudders multiple times, gis punches ripping Scudder's fronal pillow duct to shreds. Scudders stumbles back, and throws his Fire Axe of Fireness at Zan, attempting to hit him, but once more, Zan Lang is quicker, and is able to dodge it. Scudders quickly runs away, running further into the brothel. Zan Lang gives chase, while looking at some of the women, who give the men odd stares. Scudders stops in a wide part of the Brothel, which is sourrounded by wodden benches. Scudders stops, and stares at Zan Lang. Scuddrs pulls out his Hellfire Gauntlets of Beezlebub, and slips them on. Zan Lang assumes his fighting stance once more. Scudders motions for Zan Lang to make a move. Zan Lang quickly dashes forward, reaching Scudders, whom tries to strike him with the gauntless. Zan Lang is quicker, however, and slides on the floor, dodging the strike. He quickly gets back up, and jumps into the air, and stomps on Scudder's head. This is known as Monkey dances on Master's Face. Scudders falls to the floor, and flips over to his side. Scudders extends his hand, and uses Piss-o-mancy, sending a stream of urine into Zan Lang's face. Scudders pulls out his 1.21 Jigawatt Electric Piranna gun, and fires a Piranna at the disoriented Zan. The pirana bits Zan Lang, and then shocks him. Zan is able to toss it off, and wipes the urine from his eyes. Scudders quickly gets up, and looks to Zan Lang, curious of his opponet. "You know what? Screw this fighting stuff, right now. We're in a brothel, man! We've got women here for our pleasure!" Scudders slowly walks over to Zan Lang, and extends his hand for a handshake, to which Zan shakes his hand slowly and carefully. The two head to a group of women. Scudders hands them some cash. "Hey, you two! Give me and my buddy here a good time!" The two women smiled, and took the hands of the two men, escorting them to a room. ----------------- After some time in the brothel, the two left, in a drunken state. Scudders got Zan to smoke some of his 'grass'. The two continued down the road, stumbling. This would be a fun friendship. Category:Blog posts